Alpha and Omega: The Apocalyptic Biker
by Rane Kono
Summary: Being a famous stunt driver is fun and all, but during a zombie apocalypse? Will this apocalypse ruin the fun of riding around on his bike? Find out as the famous stunt driver, Humphrey, is driving around in the apocalypse meeting new friends, new dangers, horrific scenes, and much more throughout this disastrous event that is slowly spreading throughout the entire world.
1. Prologue

A/N: Not every place in this story will be real.

July 4, 2016.

Location: New York, New York.

A guy wearing a white helmet with a red visor, a go-pro stuck to the side of it, parachute on his back, white leather jacket, white gloves with red on the palms, white jeans, and red shoes was driving down the main street on his KTM 450 SX-F. Behind him were a group of zombies. He turned and looked at them chasing him, he shook his head, and turned his head back towards the front, weaving around wrecked cars, and zombies trying to grab him.

"Fuck. fuck, fuck…" He mumbled to himself as he turned onto a side street and started driving down it.

He came to an immediate halt, seeing a horde of them on the street in front of him.

"Motherfucker, the least these fuckers can do is walk on the sidewalk...I mean come ooon…" He grumbled as he turned around and drove back onto the main street. "A week later and everything is chaos."

* * *

June 27, 2016.

Location: New York, New York.

The same guy was wearing the same outfit, riding the same dirt bike, driving past the college he goes to.

"Nice day to be riding around on the streets of New York, New York. Right?" The guy said aloud as he was driving around for fun. "Fine day indeed, clear blue sky today. Assholes in front of me don't know how to drive, swerving around everywhere, almost hit another vehicle."

He checked his rear view mirror to see a police officer riding behind him. He smiled behind his visor, waved at the cop, who waved back, then he pointed to the car in front of him as the vehicle started swerving around the lane, almost hitting another car. The cop hit his lights so the guy moved over so the cop could pass, The driver slowed down and pulled to the side of the road with the cop car. He drove past them and waved at both the officer and the driver.

"I don't know what you were doing, but serves you right." He spoke to himself.

He turned on E 82nd Street and drove up it. He came to an immediate halt as someone ran right in front of him. He held his hands up and flicked his visor up.

"What the hell dude?! This isn't a crosswalk! Why are you running out into traffic?!" He yelled at him.

Then he saw the blood oozing down the pedestrians mouth as he turned and looked at him. Shocked the guy got off his bike and started to run over towards the guy.

"Oh shit dude are you alright? What happened to you?" He asked him as he pulled out his cellphone.

The guy just groaned and made weird hissing noises and he lunged at the biker. The biker backed away.

"Whoa there dude, what are you doing? Quit that!" He yelled at him.

The guy kept lunging at him, now trying to bite him. The guy punched him away, the punch caused the guys head to bend to far back. The guy was shocked, but he was even more shock when the guy brought his head back up and lunged at him again. The guy took out a crowbar that he kept on the back of his dirt bike and smashed the guys face in.

"What the hell was that?!" He screamed as he looked around.

He saw people running for their lives as some were on the ground with others on them, tearing through their skin as the living were screaming in pain. He immediately ran for his bike, turning it on and sped off.

* * *

Back to current time.

"Even the military lost against them." He looked at the broken down tank in front of him.

He he jumped a ramp to get across the small barricade of burning cars. He managed to run over a zombie's head in the process. On the other side of the barricade he continued to drive forward onto E 84th Street.

"Fucking...Damn zombies." He kicked one away from him.

He proceeded to drive around on his bike, He loved riding on his bike, he didn't give a damn about these stupid zombies. They weren't going to stop him from driving around.

"HELP!" He heard a cry for help as he looked around quickly.

The yell for help sounded like it was from a girl. He turned onto a different street and saw a girl behind a closed in gate, zombies all around her. She had tan and white hair, and brown eyes, B breasts, she looked 5'4, and she was a bit skinny. She was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, had black leather jacket, grey shoes, and had a black backpack on her back. The zombies can't see, feel, or smell but they sure as hell can hear. He started revving his engine as he was trying to get the zombies attention. He started yelling.

"HEY! OVER HERE YOU STUPID SONS OF BITCHES!" He yelled at them as he kept revving his bike.

The zombies turned and started coming towards him as he was doing this, the girl sighed in relief, but she was now worried about the stranger that just saved her. He waited until they got close before he spun his bike around making smoke appear in the process as he sped off, doing a wheelie. The zombies started running, limping, and crawling after him. Once he knew he got them pretty far away, he spun around and sped towards them, jumping on top of cars and hopping over them. He quickly made his way over towards the girl, who was getting out of the cage.

"No time, hop on." He demanded her.

She didn't hesitate, she got on, and he sped off just in time as the running zombies made it to that spot. He felt her holding on for dear life as he started weaving past oncoming destroyed cars and dead zombies. He told her to hang on as they might be making jumps every now and then. About five minutes passed and they were clear from zombies for now as he slowed down. She was still holding on for dear life.

"So how'd you end up in that predicament?" He asked her with curiosity.

"I was looking for supplies..I caused some racket while doing so and there they came running at me…" She told him.

"If you would've stayed quiet, they would've never noticed you." He told her as he ran over a crawling zombie.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"They can only hear you. They can't smell, see, or feel anything. All you have to do is stay quiet." He told her as he turned towards a building and drove in it.

"How do you know this?" She asked him.

"I was getting gas one day, the only thing that drew them to me was noise." He told her.

"...Oh. Oh and thank you…" She told him with a sigh.

"No problem, what's your name?" He asked her.

"My name's Kate…" She told him. "And you are?"

"Name's Humphrey." He told her.

They drove out this building and towards another.

"Well thank you for saving me Humphrey." She thanked him.

"Nothing to it. Where's your family?" He asked her.

"Oh they're in Alaska visiting some other relatives." She told him.

"...Why are you down here?" He asked her curiously.

"College." She told him.

"Aaaah..you as well?" He asked her.

"Yeah, though the name doesn't matter anymore…" She sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Well it's getting late so I was taking us to where I camp at." He told her as they entered a building that had thirty two floors. "And we so happen to have to climb these stairs."

"...With this bike?" She asked him.  
"I can do it with two people, but you can climb up if you want, it's not that hard." He told her.

"I think I can climb…" She told him as they came to a stop.

He looked around the building and saw that nothing was here so he started hopping up the barricaded stairs on his bike. She watched in amazement as he was doing this. She soon started climbing up the stairs after him and soon they got to the rooftop. The rooftop had three small metal shacks on it and a wooden ramp that face towards the edge of the ramp. One shack was storing food as the other had some small plants growing in it, the other looked like the sleeping quarters.

He parked his bike near the exit and whistled inside his helmet.. A nine month old German shepherd came running out, smiling as it barked at him, wagging it's tail.

"Hey girl, everything okay here?" He asked her while petting her head.

It barked at him and then looked at Kate, tilting her head.

"We have a new friend." He told her as he stood back up. "Kate, this is Ocean."  
"You have a dog?" She asked him.

"Yeah. She guards the hideout while I'm out riding, though no one really comes around here anyway, usually to many zombies." He told her.

"...Are you sure we're safe up here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, they can't climb, and the only way to get up here is by bike, or climbing." He told her with a smile.

"...Okay." She sighed in relief as she walked over and pet Ocean on the head.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"...K-Kinda…" She sighed as she sat on the ground, taking her backpack off.

"I'll make you something to eat." He told her as he walked into one of the shacks and brought out some cereal and milk.

"It's the only thing that doesn't require a fire." He told her as he handed her the bowl.

"Anything is fine…" She told him as she started eating.

Now that she calmed down and started observing her savior, he looked familiar, well the outfit did at least.

* * *

June 27, 2016.

Location: New York, New York.

Kate was wearing a blue shirt, grey jeans, and white shoes, her short hair was down as she was carrying some books, walking on the sidewalk near the college she was attending. She watched a guy on a dirt bike zip by, he was wearing the same outfit that Humphrey was wearing, even on the same bike and everything.

* * *

July 4th, 2016

She remembers who he is now. He's the crazy stunt rider that's supposed to be going to the same college as her, he takes the morning classes so he can get it over with and get back on his bike. He's also famous on YouTube with everything that he does on his bike. He jumps off buildings with parachutes, he jumps on top of cars, he does wheelies down the highway, he stands on the handlebars while he's doing a wheelie, he's pretty much carefree and does what he wants.

* * *

June 27, 2016.

As she watched him disappear onto a different street, she started walking back towards the college. When she was walking on school campus she heard screaming and students running past her. She was confused so she looked in front of her and saw someone eating another person, except the one feeding on the person had no arms. She was terrified so she took off running, soon running into groups of them. She didn't stop running. She had to get somewhere safe.

* * *

July 4th, 2016.

"I know you…" She looked at him.

"Oh?" He asked her as he sat down and started making a fire in a metal barrel.

"Yeah...you're a famous stunt driver…" She told him.  
"Yep." He made a fire and put a small racket over the fire and put some chicken on top of it. "Dinner will be done shortly, hope you like chicken." He told her.


	2. Chapter 1

July 5th 2016.

Time: 6:00 A.M.

Humphrey was awake, cleaning the tires on his dirt bike as Kate was finally getting a good night rest after not being able to in the past week. It's already been a week and a day since the first zombie attack that they both saw. Everything was a disaster since the day it happened as it only took hours before New York was overrun by the zombies. He looked over towards the sleeping Kate, she looked like she was having a nice dream, she seemed like she needed to have at least one night of good sleep without having to worry about the zombies feasting on her without her knowing. Ocean came over and bumped her head on his side causing him to look down and at her.

"What is it girl?" He asked her.

She barked at him, wagging her tail.

"You wanna play?" He asks her as he pulls out a ball and tosses it to the shed.

Ocean ran after the ball and got it, bringing it back to him. So he took a small break from cleaning the bike to play with his dog. Kate was slowly waking up from her good sleep, sitting up and stretching. She looked around and saw that she was laying on the small pallet in the shack that Humphrey made on top of this building. She put on her shirt, pants, and shoes before she got up slowly and walked out the shack to see Humphrey playing with Ocean. She smiled, yawning as she walked over to him.

"I haven't got to have a good sleep since the day all this started…" She told him as she sat down.

He looked over at her as he started rubbing behind Oceans ears.

"The first thing I did was find this place. I used to live in this building you know." He told her as he stood up, Ocean running off.

"You did?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He told her as he went back to cleaning the bike.

She looked at him and noticed that he still hasn't taken his helmet off, or his clothes.

"You haven't taken your helmet off...Why?" She asked him with her head tilted slightly.

"I like keeping it on, that's all. Do you want me to take the helmet off?" He asked her.

"I would like to see your face, yeah…" She told him.

"Well alright then." He stood off and took his helmet off.

He had short grey hair, bangs slightly covering his carefree looking baby blue eyes that glistened a little in the morning sunlight.

(A/N As I can't describe facial crap...things…)

"Wow…" She said in awe.

"Hmm?" He asked in curiosity.

"I wasn't really expecting...that." She told him with a nervous smile.

"Meh, anyways, I ran out of good good food in this building by cooking that chicken last night. I have cereal, milk, canned foods, and some veggies, no meat.." He told her with a sigh.

"So are you about to go find some meat?" She asked him with curiosity.

"No I was thinking we should go check that small plane that's about to crash about a block away from here." He told her as he stood up.

"The what…?" She asked him.

He pointed to the small smoking plane hurling towards the ground in the distance. She looked and went wide eyed.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled in terror.

Seconds later, the plane crashed into the streets a few blocks away.. Humphrey was already on his bike, turning it on as he waited for Kate to get on. She got on and he grinned behind his visor. He revved his bike a bit before speeding towards the ramp at the edge of the building.

"OCEAN! WATCH!" He screamed at he was speeding towards the ramp.

"WAIT NO!" She screamed, not knowing this was how they were getting down.

They sped up the ramp and over the buildings edge, flying over a small building, falling towards the ground. Kate was holding on for dear life yet again, screaming from the top of her lungs. When they were 25 floors down, he let his parachute open in which case slowed their fall. She kept holding onto him.

"I've done this before, your hugs are killing me by the way…" He groaned a bit.

"You idiot!" She screamed at him.

"Loosen the hug!" He yelled at him.

"Don't do that with me on here!" She screamed at him.

"It was the fastest way down!" He yelled at her.

She started whining, still holding on as they landed on the street, the parachute reeling back into the backpack. Once he hit the street, he sped off, his tire spinning for a second as it caused smoke to appear. He sped through the dead streets once again as he and his apparent new friend was heading for the crashed airplane.

"What do you think happened to it?" He asked once she was calmed down.  
"I don't know, but it didn't look like it crashed that far away. Let's hope we get there before the dead do and kill the survivors, if there is any." Kate told him.

"Indeed, it looked like it crashed a few blocks away instead." He told her.

He started running zombies over as he sped to the plane that crashed. It was an easy four blocks, but with these zombies and vehicles around, it made the easy four into feeling like thirty blocks away. Once they got to the street that they were going to, he skid to turn to the right, causing Kate to hold on, and him speeding towards the plane that laid in their view of site. Zombies were heading towards the plane.

"Well this is nice, mind handing me that crowbar that's under your ass?" He asked her.

"..." She stood up a bit before getting the crowbar and passing it to him.

"So that's what that was underneath my ass.." She thought to herself.

He drove past some zombies and started using the crowbar on them, smashing their heads in while using one hand to steer towards the plane. She was amazed at this. Once they got to the plane, he came to an immediate stop. Kate got off of the bike, heading towards the plane.

"I'm going to go draw their attention, you look for anyone alive, but keep quiet. Okay?" He told her.

She nodded and ran to the plane as he spun his bike around and drove a few yards away before he started causing a lot of racket, attracting the zombies away from the crashed plane. She got to the burning plane and looked inside to see two unconscious people sitting there. She managed to get the door open, and who she saw, shocked her.


	3. Chapter 2

"L-Lily?!" She whispered a yell as she looked at the pilot.

She saw her sister's husband lying unconscious with blood dribbling down his head. She saw that Lily had no damage that she could see. She gently started moving Lily around, gently calling her name as she tries waking her up.

"Nnnaaaahh…" She's slowly starting to wake up.

"Lily!" Kate yelled, still in a whisper.

"H-Huh..?" Lily groaned quietly.

"Lily, Lily wake up. Come on." Kate told her with a quiet voice.

"...K-Kate? Kate..?" Lily cried out.

"Sh, Shshssshhhh…" Kate covered her mouth.

Currently around them is just torn up cars and all that, Humphrey was busy drawing the dead away. She was grateful for that. She slowly helped her out of the plane and sat her down before getting Garth out of there. He was bleeding pretty bad from the crash.

"Shit shit shit…" She whispered to herself as she pulled his heavy body out.

"K-Kate…" Lily whispered.

"Shh. Please be quiet!" Kate yelled in a whisper again.

She pulled his heavy body out and sat him beside Lily.

"Where's Humphrey... " She stood up and looked around and saw nothing around them.

She could hear Humphrey in the distance, riding his ass off while screaming. She looked back at the two injured people that she just pulled out. Then everything went quiet, she didn't hear Humphrey's bike going anymore, she was worried now. She looked around and saw zombies start appearing, just walking around, doing nothing for now, unless she starts making noise. Then she heard something that sounded like tires screeching against the concrete roads. She stood up real quick and saw a dirt bike flying towards their direction.

"What the?" She whispered to herself as her sister started groaning.

The zombies around them started turning their heads. She quickly went over towards her and put her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't carry these two. She heard the dirt bike getting closer and closer, a minute later, she saw a bike fly over the top of her, landing on the other side. He kept going, but he started wobbling and before long, he flew off his bike, landing on the ground, and his bike launching off a ramp. Humphrey was now lying on the concrete She sat there with her mouth open. Zombies were starting to walk towards him. What could she do? She had no weapon, neither of them did. Why did they go out here without any weapons. That was pretty stupid.

The zombies got closer to Humphrey. She started to panic, she had to stay quiet. They got to his body, they started to go down, but just before they could start digging into his body...bam, bam, bam. She saw the zombies hovering over Humphrey just drop dead. She had nothing to say, she was shocked.

Two figures appeared over the top of the wrecked flaming cars, they had helmets on, camo pants, bullet proof vest, camo jackets, white t-shirts, and black boots. They had weapons strapped on their backs and Colt AR15A4 equipped with suppressors in their hands. They got down to Humphrey and started checking him. One checked him while the other kept an eye out. The one checking Humphrey looked up and nodded. They picked him up, but then the other one pointed at Kate which caused the other to look towards her. They looked at each other then the one that was free ran towards her. They had to keep quiet do to they would be outnumbered if they were to make any noise. Zombies were swarming around the area, just standing around groaning and moaning.

"Are you bit?" He whispered to her when he got to her.

She shook her head.

"What about these two?" He whispered.

"N-No. Th-They're fine." She whispered. "Sh-She just passed out a second ago, the pilot is unconscious…"

"But they aren't bit?" He asked.

"No..Who are you?" She asked.

"No time, we'll tell you later." He held a thumbs up.

A third guy came running over the rubble. He seemed a little chubby, but the fat guy can run it would seem, he had the same gear the other two had. He came running over.

"I'll need you too carry these two, can you manage, Mooch?" The one asked.

"Sure thing, Shakey." Mooch replied as he threw his gun onto his back, and hoisted the two up.

"So glad you're that strong, now let's get the hell out of here." Shakey whispered as he helped Kate up.

"We got dead coming over!" Mooch whispered a yell.

"Shit, let's get out of here then!" Shakey whispered a yell.

The three new men got the four out of there, it was a miracle. They got the four somewhere in a barricaded gun store. Once they were inside the store, they started taking off their gear, revealing what they looked like. Mooch had a hazel golden hair, yellow eyes, chubby body, 5'8", and he weighs 230 pounds. Shakey had different shades of grey for his hair, yellow eyes, he was 5'6", slim body, and weighed about 130 pounds.. Salty had the same kind of hair that Shakey had, yellow eyes, he was the unusual kind of skinny, and weighed about 100 pounds.

"Get the med-kits out now, we need to fix these two up now." The unnamed on called out as he started making room for the two unconscious people.

"I could find it if the place wasn't such a mess." Mooch called out as he was looking for it. "Oh there it is."

He brought it over to the unnamed one.

"Here Salty, now what are we going to do about the biker and the other one?" Mooch asked.

"Well for now, the biker needs to wake up for now, but the girl.. I guess she can stay for now." Salty said as he started fixing the two unconscious people.

Mooch scooted his way to the backroom to Kate who was sitting down, sipping on a cup of water.

"How are you holding up?" Mooch asked.

"I'm holding on..okay…" Kate sighed.

"What were you two thinking? Going out there without any weapons?" He asked her as he sat beside her

"I think he was expecting to not find any survivors...he said he does it all the time." She told him.

"Okay, well the names Mooch." He told her.

"Kate...and the biker is Humphrey." She told him.

"Did you say Humphrey?" He asked her with a grin.

"Lemme guess, you know em?" She asked.

"We subscribed to his ass when the dead wasn't up and walking around, holy shit." Mooch patted his chubby belly as he started laughing a little.

"...Thank you for saving us...I owe you." She told him.

"No problem missy. Now, do you know why he crashed?" Mooch asked.

"I'm clueless on how it happened…" Kate sighed.

"Geeze...well damn, I don't know what else to do now. Salty is busy healing those two over there up, Humphrey didn't have any injury they said, and you certainly don't have any injury." He told her.

"...Yeah, I'm fine for now.." Kate sighed.

"So how old are you Kate?" Mooch asked as he sat back in a chair.

"Twenty-two…" She told him. "How about you?"

"Twenty-two as well, how about that?"Mooch laughed.

"Yeah…" She sighed.

"Yo Mooch! I need your strong ass in the back!" Shakey yelled.  
"Excuse me. I'll be back." Mooch stood up and walked into the back room.

"...I'm so glad we survived that." Kate smiled happily.


End file.
